Despedidas y Campanas
by Conii.Cullen
Summary: ¿A caso mi vida terminaba en ese momento? Después de esas dos palabras que ella pronuncio mi corazón se cayo, y esas dos palabras lo pisotearon… ‘Si, acepto’. Pero ella ya no era mi Bella, era la Bella de el… de ese estúpido chupasangre. ONE SHOT :o


**_:o Bueno, a las que no me conocen :D y estan leyendo esto pues espero_**

**_que les guste, es mi 2o fic; este es un ONE SHOT :D mi otro fic es de Alice ^^_**

**_Es muy diferente a este ia ke el otro es comico este es tragico e_e _**

**_Me inspire en la cancion I dont wanna mis a thing de Aerosmith *-*_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y A LAS QUE SI ME CONOCEN :D bueno les cuento ia estoii empezando

a trabajar en el primer capi del fic ''La buena Vida al estilo Emmett'' :D

ii si! ES COMICA! *-* ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE TRABAJITO :$ no es muy

BUENO... xke es no es tanto mi estilo! :D

PERO LES PROMETO KE EL FIC DE EMMETT SERA BUENO ^^

* * *

¿A caso mi vida terminaba en ese momento? Después de esas dos palabras que ella pronuncio mi corazón se cayo, y esas dos palabras lo pisotearon… 'Si, acepto'. Se veía hermosa, simplemente hermosa; su vestido blanco, su pelo arreglado. Pero ella ya no era mi Bella, era la Bella de el… de ese estúpido chupasangre. ¿Pero porque lo insultaba? Ya no había caso, el había ganado; yo era simplemente el estúpido masoquista que veía la boda escondido entre los arboles como un estúpido cobarde. Eso era lo que era un estúpido cobarde masoquista.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – una voz y un fétido olor dulce me cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Nada… solo quería verla por última vez. – no tenia caso mentirle, cuando el podía hurgar entre mis pensamientos.

-Verla desde aquí no tiene ni una gracia, dame un momento. – estaba apunto de ir a buscar a Bella.

-No, no. No quiero arruinarle la boda a ella...

-No se la arruinaras, creo que es el mejor regalo de bodas que puede tener. – se fue y una sonrisa estúpida se dibujo en mi cara. Yo era el mejor regalo para Bella, eso al menos significaba que le importaba… aunque sea solo un poco.

-Jacob. – la voz de Bella me susurro, y en un movimiento torpe me rodeo con sus brazos. Esta era la Bella que yo conocía…

-Bells… - mis brazos por inercia buscaron su cintura y la abrace fuertemente. No quería dejarla ir, pero era imposible que no se fuera.

-Te había extrañado tanto. No sabia nada de ti, me preocupaste. ¿A dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te fuiste? – todas esas preguntas me tomaron por sorpresa, y no pude pensar muy bien en las respuestas.

-Simplemente… ocupaba mí tiempo, no es fácil recuperarse de un golpe al corazón, al menos no cuando estas solo, y no tienes ningún 'sol personal'. – dije esas palabras con el veneno destilando, cada una como dardos venenosos. Estaba siendo un egoísta, lo sabia. Pero quería que ella sintiera aunque sea un poco como yo me sentía.

-Jacob yo… lo siento. – su voz se corto en la ultima frase, y sentí como mi pecho se humedecía con sus lagrimas. ¡Maldición! Por que debía arruinar este momento, era la última vez que vería a Bella, y yo de tonto lo arruinaba.

-No te preocupes Bella, soy… fuerte. – la ultima palabra me costo encontrarla, como me podía llamar a mi mismo fuerte si pase meses huyendo de esto.

Una canción empezó a sonar de fondo, y sin pensarlo le pedí que bailáramos; o al menos algo cercano a eso ya que ninguno de los dos era un gran bailarín. Nos tambaleamos de un lado a otro, con el compás de nuestros latidos. Al final de la segunda canción que bailamos paramos, y baje mi vista para poder contemplar sus ojos chocolate.

-Te quiero Bella. – le dije eso, viéndola fijamente a los ojos. Intentando expresarme con esas tres palabras todo lo que sentía por ella.

-Yo también, Jake. – me abrazo, por mi me hubiese quedado así por toda la vida. Pero el pecho me ardía al pensar que eso no era posible, y entre mas tiempo estuviese allí mas me dolería cuando tuviera que irme.

-Bella, me voy. Solo quería verte por última vez, antes de que… bueno te volvieras una de ellos. – dije eso y me separe de ella, pero ella me tomo de la mano antes de que me fuera corriendo.

-No debes irte, tu te puedes quedar aquí… si quieres.

-Bella, me debo ir y no es porque alguien me este echando. Solo que se que si me quedo un rato mas, no te podre decir adiós. Nada es fácil en esta vida Bella… al menos nada para mí. – una expresión amarga cruzo mi rostro al recordar cuando Bella me dejo en su casa y salió corriendo a salvar a ese vampiro. Era irónico, si me colocaba a mi mismo en un bosque, hubiera estado igual a Bella; destrozado y abandonado.

-Jacob, al menos, no me mires con esa cara. – su voz tembló igual que mi valor de irme.

-Bella, no puedo sonreír, cuando por dentro mi corazón esta destrozado y mi vida ha perdido sentido.

Al terminar esa frase, ella soltó mi mano y me quedo viendo con una mirada vacía. No resistí más y me transforme. Voltee a ver atrás pero ella ya no se encontraba. Ahora nada me quedaba, mis patas reaccionaban a la adrenalina que corría por mis venas, y corrían como nunca.

Ahora solo me quedaba esto… nada.

Solté un fuerte aullido, y avance. Intente que ella escuchara ese aullido, ya que era la única despedida que me quedaba. Y la única frase que se me vino a la cabeza fue…

'Y aullando a la luna el lobo, abandonado y solo, demuestra su dolor.'

* * *

**_*-* TARAN! JAJAJAJA :D bueno, lo hice solo para entretenerme un rato ii entretenerlas_**

**_espero haberlo logrado *--*_**

**_LAS KIERO MUCHO II GRACIAS POR SU APOYO_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS PORFIZ!_**

**_II *-* CUIDENCE NO ME TARDO MAS DE 2 SEMANAS_**

**_CON EL PRIMER CAPI DE EMMETT !!! _**

**_ATTE: ConiiCullen (Ericka :D)_**


End file.
